Graphics
Graphic Effects Victory and defeat The defeated team's hero will show a paragraph of words, depending on how you won (Killing the Creature / Hero) and on random. On killing all enemy creatures * You managed to destroy all my creatures! * I have no reason to live now that I have lost all my creatures! * I see no point in continuing the battle! I concede! * My minions are infinite! I shall return! On killing the enemy hero * So... This marks my end... * Revenge is just around the corner... * I shall remember this! * Ashes to ashes , dust to dust... * Finally, I come to rest..... Then the hero card will crack and explode, leaving a burnt, carved stone. Positive and Negative Damage Damage, Healing, ATK buffs, and ATK debuffs are all represented by numbers. +Number for Healing and ATK Buffs, -Number for Damage and ATK Debuffs * Healing - Green Numbers * Damage - Red Numbers * ATK Buff - Blue Numbers * ATK Debuff - Purple Text * Fun Fact - The colors in the numbers match the colors representing each faction, Faen (Green), Neander (Red), Human (Blue), Mortii (Purple). * Raising of HP and Max HP by Hero Talents or Safeguard-type skills have blue +Numbers. Magic Damage * Meteor and Kindle-type Hero Talents or skills - appears like a meteor is falling out of the right-top corner of the screen and exploding on impact with the card(s). * Bolt and Stormcloud-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as a lightning ball is falling from the top of the screen onto the card(s). * Ice Arrow and Deep Freeze-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as an icy object is hitting the card(s) and breaking after impact. * Poison and Death Cloud-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as a small green explosion inside the card(s). * Blaze and Firestorm-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as if a flame is glowing above the card(s). * Delay and Entrap-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as if a golden chain is flickering above the card(s). * Discord or Mass Charm-type Hero Talents or skills - appears as an exploding heart above the card(s). * Rip - The creature attacking seems to launch an additional assault on the card(s) and inflict the Red Slash Status Effect on them. * Life Sap and Soul Swap - A red Fireball is erupting, then imploding inside the card(s). * Mantra, Deathless, Undying, Cleanse - A pair of wings ascending above the card(s). * Soul Drain - same as Soul Swap. * Disposal - A blue glow is emitted above the card, then it is sent to the graveyard. * Instakill - A red Spark flickers above the card, then it is sent to the graveyard. * Cull and Butcher-type Skills - Instakill effect. If the card(s) is(are) killed, they seem to be sliced in triangles. (Then sent to the graveyard) * Rebirth - The graveyard emits a Yellow Cross, then the card is sent back into the deck with the same projectory as Disposal. * Recycle - Same as Rebirth, however the card appears to go beneath the deck. * Revive - Same as Rebirth, however the card is sent back into play, in the furthest right position. * Sacrifice - A pink-red set of Spirals, resembling a human DNA Helix glows above the sacrificed card. Under Construction Hero Rage Decreasing - A purple aura descends from above the hero card Increasing - A yellow aura ascends from below the hero card Mitigation, Reduction, Evasion of Damage There are several ways in which a creature can Mitigate, Reduce, and or Evade the damage it receives. All of these ways have a certain graphic representing it. * Frost Armor - Icy Shield that appears to have a rune on it and with a small pair of wings. * Block - Triangle shaped Bronze Armor that has a rune on it. * Dodge - White, Antique Text saying "MISS" * Reflect - Blue shiny Emblem-shaped Shield * Maji Shield - Purple Helix Ring * Immunity - Yellow Oval that glows * Stoneskin - Blue Rectangle Shield that glows * Demonization - Same as Stoneskin * Blessing - Same as Immunity * Prayer - Same as Immunity * Twin Defense - Same as Immunity * Tough Hide - Same as Maji Shield * Dracowing - Same as Dodge * Resist - Same as Immunity Status Effects Status effects are effects that last on a creature and gives it certain effects for a certain period of time. There is a separate page for Status Effects Alone, so make sure you read it. Article about Status Effects Summoning Summoning a creature onto a field is graphically displayed as if the summoned creature is crashing down onto the field, with a blue spiky aura surrounding it for a moment. Removing a card from Play When summoned creatures die, or the creature is removed entirely from play (Scourge or Execution), that card does not go to the graveyard, instead it seems to explode the way the hero does on victory / loss. On removing a creature from a graveyard, (Through Corpse Explosion, Ghoul Feast, or Reanimate) the card will lose the black-and-white tone, become bigger, then explode after a series a yellow cracks go through the card. Hero Skills Hero Skills use are diverse and powerful, and use a variety of effects. When the rage bar hits 100%, It will start to glow red hot and will stay that way until the skill triggers or the rage is brought down. When the skill is unleashed, for a split second, the Hero's image and the name of the skill will flash on the screen, then the Hero Card will seem to erupt in flames, the same flames that appear when the rage hits 100%. After the skill has seen it's effect, the rage bar will decrease to 0, however without the decreasing effect. * Clone - The cloned enemy card will glow blue, then the card will be cloned with the effect of Summoning. * Slaughter - The same effect as Instakill is done on the card(s), then the effect of Cull-type death is done on the card(s), if they are killed. * Chains - Golden connected chains surround the card and keep circulating around it while sticking to the outline of the card. * Entangle - Vines completely tangle with the enemy cards and emits a green aura from the bottom, when the enemy's health is below 50% the vines re-surround the card and remit the green aura. * Battlewill - Two blue swords without hilts clash with each other on all cards effected, emerging from the bottom. Animation repeats whenever cards effected receive damage. * Corpse explosion - A card in the enemy graveyard explodes the same way the hero does on victory/loss. * Ghoul Feast - A card in the enemy graveyard explodes the same way the hero does on victory/loss, then all your creatures get the Sacrifice Graphic and gain the HP and ATK. Under Construction Category:General Gameplay Category:Guides